


Whatever Gets You Off

by hazelfern



Series: The Packhouse [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelfern/pseuds/hazelfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke gives Rin what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Gets You Off

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Tumblr anon (themugwump) who sent me the prompt, and a shoutout to ShadowNight and Anonymous for also requesting some SouRin. 
> 
> My list of fic requests has gotten pretty long, but feel free to message me if you want to see something in particular and I'll add it! I'm just exploring whichever ones inspire me, so please don't be bummed if I don't get to yours right away. 
> 
> I love you all, thanks so much for the support! <3

Sousuke smirked, palming Rin’s dick roughly.

“Look how hard you are. You really are a Beta bitch at heart.”

“Fuck you!” Rin jerked against Sousuke’s bulk, letting out a snarl. Sousuke just laughed.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He ground his own hard-on against Rin’s ass and felt the other Alpha’s cock twitch in response.  “Hm, but somehow I think you’d rather be treated like the Omega slut you want to be.”

Another twitch and Rin gritted his teeth, eyes flicking away. Sousuke nipped at the back of Rin’s neck.

“I thought so. _Down_.”

He laid power into the word, the kind that could put Ai or Nagisa on the ground without a single touch. Simultaneously, he tightened his grip on Rin’s shoulder and hooked his foot around one of Rin’s legs, pulling sharply to break his stance. The order by itself wouldn’t force Rin’s body to submit, but that didn’t mean Sousuke couldn’t make it happen anyway.

Rin bit back a noise of pain and anger as his knees hit the floor, face pressing into the wall awkwardly. He tried to push away, but now Sousuke’s knee was in the small of his back, holding him firmly in place. Heat flared in Rin’s belly at the show of strength and his cheeks burned. It felt way too good to be manhandled like this.

Behind him, he heard the clink of a belt being undone and the slide of a zipper.  The fingers that had been gripping his shoulder moved to tangle in his hair and abruptly he was wrenched away from the wall and face-to-head with Sousuke’s dick. Rin’s eyes widened, his lips parting in surprise, and Sousuke took full advantage of the opening, pushing himself into Rin’s mouth unceremoniously.  

“Slut Omegas need a certain kind of Alpha to keep them satisfied,” he remarked calmly, moving his hips slowly so the head of his cock dragged heavy over Rin’s tongue. The bitter taste of pre-cum made Rin’s nose wrinkle, and he glared up at Sousuke, furious embarrassment in his eyes. He shoved at Sousuke’s legs, but the other Alpha was as immoveable as always. Switching tactics, Rin let his teeth catch on the sensitive skin of the Alpha’s dick, and immediately he felt a sharp pain as Sousuke tightened his hold on Rin’s hair. With his other hand, he pinched Rin’s nose shut, holding it until Rin opened his mouth to gasp for air. Sousuke just shoved in further, but let Rin breathe again.  

“Careful with those teeth, baby,” he said reproachfully. “Don’t you want to be good for your Alpha?”

Rin whined around the obstruction, eyes searching Sousuke’s face and finding only calm expectation. Holding onto the fabric of Sousuke’s jeans for support, he moved his tongue tentatively, flexing it against the underside of Sousuke’s cock. The Alpha dropped his hand to where he knew his mark hid under Rin’s shirt and pressed his fingers into it, eliciting another whine.

“Yeah, baby,” he crooned, watching Rin intently. “That’s it.”

Rin’s eyes softened at the encouragement, his expression almost shy. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, unable to do much else with the grip on his hair keeping his head still. Sousuke began rolling his hips slowly, building a gentle but steady rhythm.

“Relax,” he murmured, and Rin did his best to let the tension out of his jaw. Sousuke fucked his mouth unhurriedly, ignoring the choking cough when he pushed a little too far. He let out an easy groan of approval as Rin’s throat spasmed around his cock.

“What a good little Omega you make,” he purred, eyes half-lidded. Rin jerked, a shadow of defiance flashing in his eyes again, but Sousuke just tightened his grip on the long red hair.

“Don’t worry, baby. I know what you really are. I’ll use you the way you want. Good Alphas take care of good Omegas.”

He never paused in his movements, reinforcing his control with every unrelenting thrust. Rin felt his mind going foggy and he slumped, letting out a submissive whimper. Sousuke moved his hand from where he had been massaging his mark, and scruffed Rin gently, helping him relax his throat further.

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you.”

Rin’s face had lost its fight, his expression open, eyes unfocused. His arms now hung limply at his sides, making no move toward the tent in his shorts. Deep satisfaction spread through Sousuke’s body at the sight, and he knew he was close.   

“So good,” he panted, eyes never leaving Rin’s face. A few more deep thrusts, then he pulled back, spilling onto Rin’s tongue with a sigh of pleasure. Quickly, he released Rin’s scruff and hooked his thumb into the Alpha’s mouth, pulling it open to reveal the viscous liquid pooling on his tongue.

“Hold it there, baby,” he urged, ignoring how the edges of Rin’s teeth were digging into his skin. Dropping to one knee, he slipped his other hand into Rin’s shorts, wrapping it around the other Alpha’s rock-hard erection.

“Look how hard you are,” he repeated, and felt Rin’s lip tremble against his thumb. A line of drool was spilling from the corner of his mouth and he stared unseeing over Sousuke’s head as he was stroked off. It was mere minutes before his hips jerked and he painted the inside of his shorts. Sousuke removed his hand and cupped Rin’s neck, unhooking his thumb.

“Swallow,” he commanded, and dutifully Rin closed his mouth, his Adam’s apple bobbing as Sousuke’s cum slid down his throat. Sousuke held his head steady as Rin’s eyes slowly focused back on his face. Rin opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue a little, showing Sousuke it was clean. Sousuke smiled.

“Good boy,” he murmured and Rin closed his eyes, tears forming in the corners. Tenderly, Sousuke brushed them away with his thumbs.

“Get yourself cleaned up,” he murmured, and stood, giving Rin’s shoulder a quick squeeze before leaving the room. Rin stayed on his knees for a long moment, taking deep breaths as he composed himself. Then he struggled to his feet and turned to go find a fresh pair of shorts and splash some water on his face.

When Rin finally made his way downstairs, he found Sousuke in the kitchen, getting dinner started. Thankfully, everyone else was still out on their aquarium adventure. Rin came up beside him and head-butted his shoulder lightly, mumbling a thank you. Sousuke made a sound of acknowledgement.

“You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

Sousuke held up his fist, as he would only do to another Alpha, and Rin bumped their wrists together, settled by the gesture.

“I’m gonna work out,” he said and Sousuke nodded. His eyes were on Rin’s back as the other Alpha headed toward the basement stairs. He didn’t mind indulging Rin in his little kinks, but sometimes he worried. Shrugging to himself, he began chopping vegetables. He shouldn’t put it all on Rin, he got off on it too. Dominating another Alpha like that was quite the power trip. As long as things were fine between them afterwards, he had no objections.

He looked up sharply. Actually, he had one  _major_ objection. "Oi," he called to Rin's back, "if you  _ever_ scrape your damn teeth against my dick again, I swear to god I will take a file to them while you're sleeping!" Rin hunched his shoulders with a snort of laugher and disappeared into the basement. Sousuke huffed.  _Bastard._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always much appreciated! Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can also find me at haikyukulele.tumblr.com! Come say hi!


End file.
